


Don’t throw away your shot, and live your (second) life to the fullest.

by Violet11



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron burr and the Schuyler sisters are basically Alexander protection squad, Angst(mostly in the first chapter), Everyone’s the opposite gender that they were in their past life, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton reincarnation AU, I’ll add tags as I add chapters, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Aaron Burr, Schuyler sister said are very protective of Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet11/pseuds/Violet11
Summary: It’s Alexander and the crew reincarnated but in the opposite genders. It starts when Alexandra is placed with a foster mom and sister, who are Erin Burrn and Georgina Washington.





	Don’t throw away your shot, and live your (second) life to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise The this is the most angst a chapter will have. Enjoy!

Alexandra Hearthton has been a poor kid in the caribbean for her entire life, nothing had stayed the same in her life, everything changing at a rapid pace. The first change was when her mother left when she was 11. She loved her mother dearly and always cared for her after her mom came back from drinking her problems away. Even after all the time that Alexandra had cared for her mother, she still left, debt ridden and leaving now that her husband had no money to give her. Alexandra then realized that some people, even if you care for them more than the entire world, will manipulate and use you only to leave you broken,in the dirt with nowhere to go.

Two years later when she was thirteen Alexandra her father and her sister were all working from dawn to dusk just to get by, day by day. They were fairly happy, after all, they had each other till one day, they didn’t. Alexandra and her father turned deathly ill, her sister Jasmine took care of them the best she could, in the end it still wasn’t enough to save their father. They moved in with their cousin but after only a month of them living with him he committed suicide. Then it was just Alexandra and Jasmine, They were closer than then ever at this point and they both had fairly good jobs and were managing well. They had even gotten matching stainless steel necklaces, Alexandra’s half was part of the sun and Jasmine's was the moon. Then about a year and a half after their father's death a hurricane came, devastation rained, Alexandra saw her future dripping down the drain as her sister lifted her onto the roof so she wouldn’t get stuck in the house and drowned. Alexandra could just watch as the attic filled with water.

“Alexandra! You have to make it, don’t throw away your shot, I will always be with you, I will live on in your heart, promise not to forget me and live your life to the fullest!” Jasmine screamed as the current was attempting to drag her away. The last thing Alexandra said to her sister was “I will never forget you! But you can’t give up, you have to much to live for too! You can do it and we can live as a family forever!” Then she reached out her hand. For a millisecond their hands connected just for Jasmine to be ripped away and pulled under the water and never seen again. Alexandra still remember her sisters look of hope then the fear in her eyes when she was ripped away, she vowed from that point on to never take her necklace off.

Alexandra knew that her island needed help from the United States so she used her passion for writing to grab their attention in the forms of a collection of articles.

‘You can hear the wind howling through the air, yet you can’t do anything to stop mother nature cruel fist of hatred from crashing down open an unsuspecting island far out in the sea where no one can see. You must keep hope that you’ll survive, that you’ll survive and not get swept away by the restless currents. The currents show no mercy, they will give you hope just to rip it away. You may grab your sisters hand, to see the hope in her eyes that she will be saved, then you see the fear in her eyes as the currents drag her under, never to be seen again. You are now alone in the world, you realize you have to fend for yourself from now on because your family is dead. Then your in the eye of the hurricane, it’s calm, but right outside the bubble of calmness you see everything being destroyed, people screaming for mercy knowing their going to die and be forgotten. When it ends everything is destroyed, the people you’ve known for your entire gone. It reeks of death and rot. You feel hopeless as you gather all the survivors, always asking yourself why you lived instead of them. You know the people of your tiny island need help and that’s why you send a letter to a large nation of states seeking their help in your time of need, hoping they can save the local people you’ve known your entire life.  
A.Hearth’

This was the article that made the papers, that changed people perspectives. Thousands of people donated to help a small island in the caribbean. It made millions of head lines, yet no one could figure out who wrote it because there were a lot of people with their last name containing hearth. For example, there was Allie Hearthstone, and also Amarious Hearthrion and at least 15 others. Alexandra was takin over to the United States and put in a foster home. She was currently boarding a boat that would take her to her new home. She hung over the edge to look at the calm ocean. It was hard to image that something so calm one moment could become fast and reckless in a matter of hours.

——-

Alexandra was meeting her foster family for the first time and she was determined to make a good impression. She stood at their fancy doorstep about to knock when it was suddenly flung open and a girl with dark just-above-the shoulder length hair and a side part. The girl stared with expressionless eyes before offering her hand and said “I’m Erin Burrn and I’m your sibling,” Alexandra smiled and shook the taller girls hand finding she felt like she already knew this girl, for some odd reason.

“I’m Alexandra but you can call me Alex, I enjoy to read and write and everything in between!” Alex said enthusiastically introducing herself and shaking Erin’s hand perhaps, too enthusiastically. Erin made a gesture for Alex to follow her through the house, they finally made it to a dining room where a woman was setting out plates. Her head was shaved and her stubble was tinted red with hair dye. The woman then turned around and introduced herself.

“I’m GeorginaWashington but you can call me George, your name’s Alexandra right?” The woman- George said.

“Yes, Miss Washington,” is all Alexandra could say to this woman who so kindly took her in. Alex felt tears brimming her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. She knew she would love it here.

——-

The day after that she went to go meet the Shylur brothers. They quickly became friends and she lived the next year in complete bliss. Little did she know a annoying girl with fluffy hair would soon come into her life.

 


End file.
